The object of the present invention is a mechanism for inserting a munition into the breech chamber of a medium- or large-caliber weapon, having a munition feed device which is rotationally driven by a drive device and at least one ramming device and one locking device for the munition, operating in succession, the ramming device and locking devices being rotationally coupled with the feed device. During one munition insertion cycle, the munition is aligned along the axis of the breech chamber and the ramming device is positioned to ram the munition in a first rotation, and in a second rotation, positioning the locking device to lock the munition in the forcing cone.
An insertion mechanism of this kind is known, as disclosed, in e.g. French Patent No. 2 448 121.
In this insertion mechanism the first and second rotations occur about two different axes, i.e., with a complex movement, resulting in a mechanical complexity that results in the insertion mechanism being fragile and incompatible with the demands of new types of artillery equipment.